The Bullet and The Gun
by thesavorofpan
Summary: I havn't wrote a fluff in a very long time. So basically this a Black Lagoon fluff about Rock confession to Revy that he needs her and since Revy likes him back it works out. I think their a bit OC  RockxRevy


The Bullet and The Gun A fanfic By Troy Hedding.

Revy let out a loud sigh as she swallowed the remaining liquor left in her glass and tried to ignore the stare that Eda was giving her. She grabbed the bottle of liquor and poured herself another glass full. She leaned back and took a swallow of it and slammed the glass down onto the table.  
"Come on spill the details." Eda prodded and Revy gave Eda the same death glare that she gave many people before she killed them. Eda shrugged it off, Revy was all bluff tonight.  
"Fuck off, Eda." Revy said taking another drink from her glass.  
"So how big was he?" Eda asked and Revy nearly choked on her drink.  
"Uhh how the fuck should I know?" Revy screamed at her, but the flush on her cheeks told Eda that she was lying.  
"Maybe I should steal him from you." Eda teased.  
"Your not the right Gun for him." Revy said in all seriousness. She stood up from her seat.  
******

Rock took out his lighter and lit Revy's cigarette. She took a drag of it and he sat back down across from her. He opened the bottle of whiskey in front of him and poured the two of them glasses. She took the glass with a smirk and drunk it all in one gulp. He poured her another glass.  
"So tell me Rock, why did you invite me to your room for a drink?" Revy asked grinning at him behind her glass.  
He took a sip of his drink and looked her straight in the eye.  
"I just like your company that's all. Plus I plan to get drunk tonight." He said and Revy chuckled a bit.  
"This one bottle will barely can get me fucken tipsy. So how the fuck do you plan to get drunk, when you can hold as much shit as I can?" Revy asked finishing her glass and pouring herself another glass.  
"Maybe I just wanted your company then." He said and Revy eyed him closely. "I got more if you need more." He said some what nonchantly.  
There was something on his mind she knew that. Although no serious job had happen since the incident in Tokyo. She took a long drag on her cigarette and pulled out her right cutlass and pointed it at Rock.  
"Are you having fucken doubts about staying away from Tokyo?" She asked and he stared straight into Revy's eyes not afraid of her drawn gun. "Are you on my side, bitch?" She asked giving him the threatening glare.  
"Revy..." He said barely above a whisper. "Rock, I'm not fucken around here! Are you on my side or not?" She demanded and he only smiled at her lighting up his own cigarette.  
"I've always been on your side, Revy. The only side I want to be on right now." He answered taking a long drag.  
"Damn you, Rock." Revy said putting away her cutlass and taking another drink.  
"Hey Revy?" Rocked asked drawing back her attention. "Remember when you said you was a Gun?" He asked her.  
"Yeah? What about it?" She answered with a question of her own. "I think I'm like a bullet." He said somewhat nonchantly putting out his cigarette and standing up.  
"Huh? What the fuck you talking about?" She asked quite confused as he moved to sit next to her.  
"As you know A bullet is useless without a gun and vice versa." He explained looking at her. "Fuck, Rock stop speaking nonsense and get to the point." She said and he sighed heavily. He took a couple of deep breaths.  
"I need you, Revy." He said his face a bit red. Revy stared at him few seconds. "You just want to get laid. You horney fuck." She said smirking. "Rowan owes me a few favors. I could get you laid with some hot ass." Revy said elbowing him playfully on his arm. He looked at her disgusted. "I don't want any fucking whores." He told her standing up. She didn't like the way he said that too her. "Then fuck you! If you too good for fucking whores then just leave!" She screamed at him.  
"Fuck, Revy you just don't fucken understand!" He screamed back at her. "I don't think I'm better then whores. I don't want them because..." He paused and looked away from her. "I'm a bullet and I need a gun. You said your a gun right?" He asked her and she stared up at him her cigarette falling out of her mouth.  
"I-I am." She said an uneasiness overwhelming her. "But I'm not fucking you." She said and he just smiled at her. "Whoever said I wanted to have sex?" He asked stepping on the cigarette that fell out of her mouth.  
"Have a drink with me, Rock?" She asked holding up his cup. "Of course." He said taking a seat next to her after grabbing the cup from her hand.  
They both sat in silence for a second each taking a drank of their whiskey. At the same time they looked at each other. They stared into each other eyes as they put down their glasses. As soon as the glass was out of her hand, Revy pounced. She kissed Rock passionately fully dominating him in a second. She forced him to lean back onto the couch they were sitting on all the while kissing him. So she lied just a minute ago. But a bullet did need a gun to fire it.  
******

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Eda demanded and Revy smirked at her. "Rock is mine and I am his, got it bitch?" Revy asked and Eda just laughed.  
"Plus I shot him in the fucking balls if he ever cheats on me." Revy said breaking out into a laughter herself.

Fin 


End file.
